Say, I Love You
by Chi-chan Uchiharuno
Summary: Ada yang bilang perempuan sangat sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang dicintainya. Tapi, saat keadaan terdesak lain lagi ceritanya. Dan Naruto percaya hal itu./" Say, I Love You,"/RnR


Say, I Love You

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Narusaku

Romance/T

Summary : Ada yang bilang perempuan sangat sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang dicintainya. Tapi, saat keadaan terdesak lain lagi ceritanya. Dan Naruto percaya hal itu./" Say, I Love You,"/RnR

.

.

.

.

DLDR

Happy reading…

Dengan wajah cerah Naruto melewati koridor KHS tak lupa senyum lima jari Ia lemparkan kepada siapa saja yang ia temui. Hari ini Naruto ingin membuktikan sesuatu pada seorang gadis yang sudah 1 tahun disukai bahkan dicintainya. Memang cukup lama dan mendekati gadis itu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN," teriakan Naruto bergema di koridor sekolah. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, tak terkecuali pemilik nama Sakura yang menatap Naruto bosan.

"Waw, seperti biasa forehead,"goda Ino sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah menuju ke arah mereka tepatnya ke Sakura.

"Cih, dia tak pernah berubah," ujar Sakura kesal tapi sekilas terlihat rona merah dipipinya.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura. Bukalah sedikit hatimu untuknya, lagipula Naruto-senpai cukup cocok untuk dijadikan kekasih," ujar Ino. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata bosan, Ia tahu kata cocok yang dimaksudkan Ino.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu,pig,"ujar Sakura kesal. Ino hanya terkekeh ternyata Sakura tahu maksudnya.

Merasa malas bertemu dengan Naruto, Sakura baru saja akan berbalik saat tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan besar seseorang. Dan Sakura tahu siapa itu.

"Sakura-chan, jangan pergi dulu" pinta Naruto lembut.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Sakura kesal sambil menatap Naruto yang terus menatapnya intens.

"Kamu," jawab Naruto tak lupa diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn, Ino. Ayo…" ucapan Sakura terputus saat melihat Ino sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," teriak Ino dari kejauhan.

'Alasan,' pikir Sakura kesal.

"Hm, kuakui Ino memang peka," ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat serius.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto di hadapannya.

"Kau tak tahu?" Tanya Naruto balik. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Lupakan," ujar Sakura saat ingin beranjak pergi lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Oh, ayolah. Sakura-chan tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tapi, aku merindukanmu," ujar Naruto lembut.

"Urusanmu,"

"Tapi, urusanmu juga," Sakura menatap kesal Naruto.

"Karena orang yang kurindukan itu dirimu," lanjut Naruto, tatapannya tak lepas dari Sakura.

"Lepaskan, sebentar lagi masuk," perintah Sakura mencoba mengabaikan ucapan Naruto.

"Err… baiklah. Tapi, sebelumnya…" Sakura menatap Naruto was-was.

"Say, I love you," pinta Naruto dengan mimik serius.

"Tidak mau," tolak Sakura cepat.

"Kenapa? Apa susahnya mengatakan I love you," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang tampak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tak akan tahu," ujar Sakura agak kesal.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku,hm?" pinta Naruto. Sakura hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali menunduk.

"Aku tak bisa," ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau katakan untuk yang terakhir kalinya…. Say, I love You," ujar Naruto dengan wajah serius. Sakura hanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Jangan memaksaku," ujar Sakura akhirnya setelah lama terdiam. Melepas genggaman Naruto secara paksa, Sakura segera pergi tanpa melihat wajah Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya dapat menatap kepergian Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Menghela napas pasrah saat dirinya lagi-lagi ditolak. Tapi, disisi lain ada perasaan senang mendengar penolakan Sakura. Karena…

"Hm, ternyata benar yang dikatakan Ino," gumam Naruto dan segera pergi dengan perasaan senang.

Sakura hanya dapat menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Sejak penolakannya 3 hari yang lalu, Naruto tak pernah lagi hadir di sekolah. Entah, Sakura kadang merasa bersalah dan kesepian. Yah, Sakura akui dia merindukan sosok senpainya yang sering mengganggunya itu. Seketika Sakura merasa begitu mengkhawatirkan Naruto, apalagi saat dia dengar Naruto ada di rumah sakit.

'Apakah perkataannya saat itu serius,' pikir Sakura dengan wajah cemas saat mengingat ucapan Naruto 3 hari lalu.

"_Kalau begitu, bisakah kau katakan untuk yang terakhir kalinya…. Say, I love You,_" ucapan Naruto saat itu terekam jelas diotaknya.

KRRIIIIIIIINGG….

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Menghela napas sejenak, Ia segera beranjak keluar kelas setelah membereskan alat tulisnya.

'Aku harus membuktikannya,' pikir Sakura yakin.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah halte bis setelah menolak ajakan pulang bersama Ino. Ya, dia akan menemui Naruto sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan kelegaannya saat tiba di halte, bis pun datang disaat yang tepat. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, bis berhenti tepat di halte dekat rumah Naruto. Setelah membayar Sakura segera turun dari bis.

'Haaah,' Sakura menghela napas mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Matanya pun ia pejamkan berharap ia dapat bertemu Naruto. Setelah tenang, Sakura segera membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan.

Deg…

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti saat melihat rumah Naruto yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Tak terasa air matanya menetes saat melihat di pagar terdapat pekarangan bunga.

'Turut berduka cita…'

"Naruto," Sakura segera berlari masuk ke halaman rumah Naruto tanpa membacanya lebih lanjut. Sakura tak henti-henti menggumamkan nama Naruto. Pandangan Sakura yang buram, membuat Ia beberapa kali menabrak orang-orang yang hadir.

Langkah kaki Sakura kian melambat saat melihat banyak orang yang berjejer rapi disamping peti mati. Sakura merasa lemas saat melihat ayah Naruto yang mencoba menenangkan istrinya-ibu Naruto- yang menangis. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sakura segera menghampiri peti mati itu.

'Naruto,' gumam Sakura sambil menangis. Minato hanya dapat menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"Sakura," panggil Minato akhirnya saat melihat Sakura yang akan melihat isi peti mati itu dengan tubuh gemetar. Minato merasa sangat prihatin.

"Na..ru..to.. hiks," panggil Sakura dengan suara seraknya.

"Ya," Sakura merasa dia mendengar suara Naruto. Apakah Naruto mendengarnya.

"Jangan pergi," pinta Sakura, air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras.

"Kemana?" lagi-lagi Sakura berhalusinasi-itulah pikirnya-

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks,"pinta Sakura.

"Err…Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura yang gemetar.

"Aku seakan merasakan kehadiranmu," ujar Sakura dengan wajah sedih. Naruto hanya menatap punggung Sakura tak mengerti.

'Apa yang terjadi?' pikir Naruto penasaran. Daritadi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Saat di taman tadi pun dia melihat Sakura berlari sambil menangis memasuki rumahnya. Karena khawatir dia ikut masuk dan mendapati Sakura disamping peti mati milik neneknya- Namikaze Tsunade- sambil menangis.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto dengan lembut sambil membalikkan tubuh rapuh Sakura menghadap ke arahnya. Sakura tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya saat menatap Naruto yang sedang menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Na..ru..to.." ujar Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya. Benarkah dihadapannya ini Naruto?

"Ya, jangan menangis Sakura-chan," pinta Naruto dengan lembut.

Bruuuk…

Naruto hanya dapat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya dengan erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto sambil menggumamkan kalimat yang membuat Naruto merasa sangat bahagia.

Setelah peti berisi jasad nenek Tsunade dimakamkan. Naruto segera membawa Sakura ke taman yang berada dihalaman rumahnya. Naruto tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Jadi, kau mengira aku sudah meninggal, benar begitu?" tebak Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang terus menunduk. Sakura hanya mengangguk membenarkan, jujur dia sangat malu.

"Err, darimana kau berpendapat seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Selama 3 hari kau tak masuk setelah kutolak dan kata-katamu tentang untuk yang terakhir kalinya," ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tak tahu kau sampai memikirkan kata-kataku bahkan berapa hari kita tak bertemu," goda Naruto sambil menyeringai senang. Sakura hanya menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah, baka,"ujar Sakura kesal. Naruto hanya dapat terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin kau mengulang ucapanmu tadi," pinta Naruto sambil menatap wajah merona Sakura.

"Tidak mau," tolak Sakura.

"Oh, ayolah. Tadi kau sangat lancar mengucapkannya, bahkan sampai kau ucapkan 3 kali," ujar Naruto mencoba mengingatkan.

"Aku tak mengucapkan apapun tadi," ujar Sakura sambil mencoba menatap ke arah lain.

"Hm? Aku yakin kau bilang I lov….hmmmpt," Naruto hanya membelalakkan mata saat bibir basah Sakura membungkam bibirnya. Sadar akan perbuatannya Sakura segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto.

"Aku.. mencinta..hmmpt," kali ini giliran Sakura lah yang terkejut, saat tiba-tiba Naruto menarik pinggangnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Hngg.." Sakura tak dapat menahan desahannya saat Naruto memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk Sakura.

Merasa sesak karena Naruto menciumnya tanpa henti, membuat Sakura mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari Sakura sudah tak kuat, dengan tak rela melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura yang tampak memerah dan agak bengkak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku juga," ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacarankan," ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Aku tak bilang iya," ujar Sakura cuek. Naruto hanya dapat terkekeh menghadapi sifat Sakura yang katanya Ino, tsundere.

"Jadi, boleh kucium lagi," ujar Naruto dengan wajah sok polos. Sakura hanya menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah,"

Owari

Omake

"Senpai, mau kuberitahu sesuatu tentang Sakura," ujar Ino dengan wajah serius. Dengan wajah gembira Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tapi, tak gratis loh," ujar Ino sambil memasang wajah ala pebisnis.

"Hn, soal itu mudah. Sebutkan saja apa yang kau minta, sekarang beritahu aku," ujar Naruto tak sabar.

"Baiklah. Kau percayakan kalau aku sahabat Sakura?" Tanya Ino memastikan. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya Sakura itu menyukaimu entah sejak kapan. Tapi, ya kau tahulah senpai Sakura itu tsundere." lanjut Ino. Naruto hanya diam menyimak meski dalam hati ia sangat senang mengetahui fakta bahwa Sakura Haruno juga memiliki perasaan padanya.

"Jadi, jika ia bilang tidak hal itu berarti iya. Dan sikap kasarnya pada senpai itu berarti dia sedang gugup. Itulah Sakura, dia sangat sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya… kalau mau senpai buktikan saja," jelas Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, baiklah. Akan kubuktikan ucapanmu, dan kau ingin apa dariku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ahh, sebelumnya saran dariku buat dia terdesak. Keinginanku jika kau sudah mendapat jawaban darinya, jaga Sakura dan jangan buat dia menangis," pinta Ino. Naruto hanya tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Tanpa meminta pun akan kulakukan. Bahkan jika dia tak menerimaku," ujar Naruto dengan lembut dan segera beranjak pergi setelah mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Kau memang pantas untuk Sakura,"

Finish….

A/N : Huwaaaa…. jujur baru kali ini saya berhasil menyelesaikan fanfic oneshoot selain SasuSaku di fandom Naruto. Senangnya. Yosh… mohon kritik dan sarannya…

Review?

Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
